Like Father Like Son
by Marian9
Summary: The lab rats in the middle ages. The story is about Douglas and Donald, who were prince of their kingdom. But when their father died, Donald became king, making jealousy grow in Douglas. Douglas tried to kill Donald, but in the end, killing himself. Douglas's wife swore revenge on Donald and his family (his son, adam) and the revnge was coming from Douglas's son, Chase/
1. Chapter 1

THE MIDDLE AGES

Donald was laying on the floor, with Douglas pointing a sword at his face, and his foot on his chest, ready to murder him secretly. Douglas wanted be king. Since Donald was the older brother, he was the king after his father died. Douglas was extremely jealous of his brother. Not only now, but always. He was always being in Donald's shadow. He thought that enough was enough and only the best, and that it was time to take extreme measures. He looked at his brother without mercy, ready to kill his own brother to be king. Donald breathed heavily at the sight of the sword.

"Douglas, Don't!" Donald ordered. His brother shook his head, smirking.

"A real man knows no mercy." Douglas answered back. He smiled at how for once, he's brother was unable to do anything, and for once, he had the upper hand. As he was going to kill him, Donald thought fast, and kicked Douglas in the stomach from behind. Douglas stepped back with pain, clutching his stomach. Donald took one of the sword that the knight armor had . Douglas turned more red.

"I've been waiting for this my entire life" Douglas said, as he got ready for the fight. They both started fighting for their lives, as one sword hit another. The fight went on, from one room to another, no regards to where they were heading, Even up the stairs they were fighting. As they were heading up the stairs, they reached up the roof of the castle. Douglas stood on the edge of the roof to get more farther from Donald. Finally, Donald realizing the result of continuing this, he stopped.

"Douglas, get off of there, or you will fall." Donald warned, worrying about his brother. But the jealousy was too hard to get rid off. Douglas was filled with anger and jealousy, not to mention how his father only complimented Donald.

"When did you ever care about me? When did father ever care about me? WHEN DID ANYBODY EVER CARE ABOUT ME?!" Douglas shouted the last part.

"Douglas, you're married and have a son. And I always have cared about you. Now give me your hand." Donald tried to comfort Douglas, as he gave his hand to Douglas. But unfortunately, Douglas's peace was long gone. He refused, with slapping his bother hand away, but doing so, he gave pressure, and fell back, off the roof.

"NO!" Donald yelled as he ran at the edge. And the rest was history. As the day went on, Donald went to his wife's room. His wife was holding her 1 year old baby, named "Adam". Adam laughed at the sight of his father. But not every family was happy. In another castle, covered in black, far away from the other, was Douglas's family. The news about Douglas's death had reached his wife. The wife played with Douglas's and her son, "Chase" Who was also 1 year old. The wife swore revenge on Donald and his family, and the revenge was gonna come from Chase.


	2. Chapter 2

As the years passed by, Donald's kingdom got stronger, and Adam became more braver and wiser everyday. But Chase's heart became more bitter, as he clung to his father's death, which he believed was because of his uncle, Donald. Chase and his mother spent everyday in the dark castle, far away from Donald's kingdom.

One day, as Chase went to his mother's room to check on her because of her sickness, he saw his mother in her bed, skin like snow, and hardly breathing. Chase ran beside his mother, dropping the glass of water he brought for his mother. Chase shook his mother's body, but no reaction was given back. Chase stopped shaking her, and stared at her face, as he held her body in his arms.

"Mom. Wake up mom." He barely said, trying not to cry. "Mom, please don't leave me. I need you!" He buried his face in her chest, as he cried and cried. He rose his face, and while holding her hand, he saw a note on the dresser. Without letting go of her hand, he reached for the note and read it.

**Dear Chase,**

**Its time I should go where your father is, because I know my job is done, and I know, because my job was to make you a brave soldier, who knows no mercy. You're 17, and as mighty your father was. I imagined this day, but seeing it and imagining it are totally two different things. I hope you can bring justice to your father's death, by killing Donald and his son. And I know you can do it, cause you are exactly as your father. Love you my brave soldier.**

** Sincerely, Me 3**

The note made Chase cry even more.

**In the kingdom**

Donald entered his bedroom disappointed. He sat on his bad, sighed, and started tapping his fingers his table. Adam walked into his dad's room, and saw his dad sad.

"Whats wrong?" Adam asked.

"Can it be possible that its been 17 years, and still I haven't found Chase?" Donald told him what was haunting his mind.

"Why are you searching for him?"

"Cause, he's my nephew. I thought that if I found him sooner, I would've set him on the right track, not like his father. But now, I think it's too late"

Adam didn't think it was that important. He didn't even want to meet the guy, getting jealous that Chase was always on his father's mind. He finally left the room, knowing his father was in his own world now. While Donald thought more about it, he heard a knock on his door. Looking up, he saw it was one of his servants.

"Sire, there is a boy who wants to discuss something with you." He informed. Donald signaled the servant to let the boy in. In came a boy, wearing a long brown coat, which also covered the the top part of his face.

"May I close the door, your majesty." The boy asked. Donald nodded as he tried to look at the boys face, but the found didn't give a glance. He closed the door, and looked around the room. He saw the key to the door of the bedroom on a table next to him. He slowly lifted it without making it obvious. Donald got suspicious.

"What do you want?"

"Sorry your majesty, but this is private. I want this to be between us" The boy excused himself. The king slowly reached for his sword when he saw the boy locking the door. Donald stood up wielding his sword.

"Show yourself" He Commanded. The boy nodded, stepped forward, and took off his coat. Donald jaw dropped, as he dropped his sword on the floor.

"DOUGLAS?" He exclaimed as he thought his brother came back to life, because he saw the same exact same face, also that he was wearing Douglas's exact uniform.

"Its actually Chase." The boy smirked. Donald got happy at the sight of Chase, thinking Chase came back for peace. As Donald rushed for a hug, Chase took out a sword. Donald froze in his place.

"Chase?" He asked, but Chase was to distracted in killing him.

Chase kicked Donald, making him fall to the floor. Chase laid his foot on Donald's Chest, the exact same way as his father did. As this was going on, Donald only saw the image of his brother, thinking it was a de ja vu. He tried to kick him in the stomach like he did to his brother, but he couldn't, because Chase had his other foot on Donald's legs.

"I learned my father's mistakes" He said, as he pointed the sword at his chest.

"Douglas! I mean Chase, DONT!" He shouted.

"As my father said as this wonderful moment, A real man knows no mercy!" Chase quoted.


End file.
